Ghul
Ghuls sind eine Rasse von Monstern, die sich hauptsächlich vom Fleisch der Toten ernähren und im Anschluss die Gestalt ihrer Opfer annehmen. Eigenschaften Ghuls sind Aasfresser, die auf Friedhöfen leben und sich klassischerweise vom Fleisch und dem Blut der dortigen Toten ernähren. Gelegentlich ändern sie auch ihre Ernährung und greifen auch auf das Fleisch Lebender zurück. Sie können dabei die Form jener Person annehmen, von der sie gezehrt haben oder auch noch zehren, dabei kann das Opfer tot aber auch noch lebendig sein. In dieser Form hinterlassen Ghuls Fingerabdrücke, die zu der Person zurückgeführt werden können, deren Gestalt sie gerade besitzen. Auch ist es ihnen möglich, sich jederzeit in eine Gestalt zu verwandeln, die sie bereits einst angenommen haben, solange sie noch ein Stück dieser Person besitzen. Die einzige Möglichkeit einen Ghul zu töten ist, eine Enthauptung oder die vollständige Zerstörung seines Kopfes. Geschichte Staffel 4 'Grabräuber' Dean und Sam begegnen zum ersten Mal Ghuls, als sie ihren Halbbruder Adam trafen. Er wollte John um Hilfe bitten, als seine Mutter spurlos verschwand. Dean und Sam nahmen ihn bei sich auf und lehrten ihm das "Jagen". Als sie der Kreatur mehr auf die Schliche kamen, stellten sich Adam und seine angeblich tote Mutter, als Ghuls herraus. Während Dean ihr Versteck infiltriert, wird Sam von den Ghuls in die Mangel genommen. Sie wollen den Tod ihres Vaters rächen, der von John einst getötet wurde und ihn töten, jedoch nicht wissend, dass John seit Jahren schon tot war. Dean kam im rechten Moment und die Winchesters konnten die Ghuls töten. Staffel 6 'Express in die Hölle' Dean und Sam sollen für Crowley arbeiten und Monster für ihn beschaffen, um den Weg ins Fegefeuer zu erfahren. Jedoch hatten die beiden genug davon und drangen, mit Hilfe von Meg und Castiel, in Crowleys Versteck ein. Dort wurden sie allerdings, von ihrem Großvater Samuel, verraten und eingesperrt. Dean wurde in einen Raum mit 2 Ghuls eingeschlossen, doch Sam kam im richtigen Moment und sie konnten die Ghuls töten. Staffel 13 'Tombstone' Sam und Dean treffen sich mit Athena Lopez, die für die Leichenherrichtung zuständig ist. Zunächst sieht sich Jack nur um, während Sam sie befragt. Sie kann ihnen nichts nützlich mitteilen, ist allerdings sehr bemüht sie wieder loszuwerden. Anschließend sehen sie sich auf dem Friedhof um. Im Grab findet Sam einen abgenagten Knochen. Sie kehren zum Motel zurück und gemeinsam mit Dean und dem Engel, kommen sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie es hier mit einem Ghoul zu tun haben. Nachdem was Sam über Athena berichtet hat, vermutet Castiel, dass sie etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben könnte. Doch Dean meint, dass sie sich an den Leichen direkt laben könnte und sie nicht wieder ausgraben müsste. Jack findet die Aufnahmen einer Verkehrsüberwachungskamera. Man sieht den Truck, den der Deputy gestoppt hat. Am Steuer sitzt ein Mann, den Dean als lang verstorbenen Revolverheld Dave Mather identifiziert. Er muss der Ghoul sein. Jack erkennt ihn wieder. Er hat ihn in der Leichenhalle auf einem Foto mit Athene gesehen. Er scheint ihr Freund zu sein. Die vier fahren zum Bestattungsunternehmen. Sie finden dort jedoch nur Athena vor. Sie wollen wissen, wo ihr Freund ist. Sie meint, er wollte zur Bank. Als die Jäger dort ankommen, ist Dave gerade dabei die Bank zu überfallen. Als er die Bank verlässt wird er von Dean gestoppt. Es kommt zum Schusswechsel zwischen Dave und den Brüdern in den sich schließlich auch der Wachmann der Bank einmischt. Jack will verhindern, dass Dave flieht und setzt seine Kräfte ein. Doch die Schockwelle, die er aussendet erfasst auch den Wachmann, der gegen eine Säule prallt und stirbt. Dave kann entkommen. Dean und Joe kommen fast zeitgleich am Bestattungsunternehmen an. Der Polizist hat ebefalls geschlussfolgert, dass Dave für alles verantwortlich ist. Die zwei kommen zur Übereinkunft zusammen zu arbeiten. Die beiden gehen auf den Friedhof. Nachdem Joe ins Loch gezogen wurde, folgt Dean ihm widerwillig. Dean kriecht durch die Gänge und kommt schließlich im Bestattungsunternehmen raus. Er befreit Athena und klärt sie darüber auf, dass Dave nicht menschlich ist, was ihr nur noch mehr Angst macht. Dean findet schließlich Joe, der ganz schön mitgenommen aussieht. Dave taucht mit einem Revolver hinter Dean auf. Athena fleht ihn an ihn nicht zu erschießen. Doch er will nicht hören, schließlich tut er das alles nur für sie. Sie macht ihm klar, dass es zwischen ihnen aus ist. Dean provoziert Dave, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Als Dave wütend abdrücken will, duckt sich Dean, so dass Joe den Ghoul erschießen kann. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Formwandlung' - Ghuls haben die Fähigkeit sich in jede Person zu verwandeln, von der sie zuvor gezehrt haben und es ist auch egal, ob diese Person noch lebt oder nicht. So wie bei den Formwandlern übernehmen sie dabei auch die Erinnerungen. *'Superschnelligkeit' - Ghuls wird nachgesagt, dass sie sich schneller bewegen können, als Menschen, zumindest schnell genug, um nach einem Überraschungsangriff schnell fliehen zu können. *'Superstärke' - Sie sind stärker als Menschen. Sie können einen zwar überwältigen, doch können sie auch bekämpft werden. In Express in die Hölle war es Dean möglich, zwei Ghuls zeitweilig aufzuhalten und das ohne dabei eine Pistole oder andere Waffen einzusetzen. Deshalb gehören Ghuls zu den eher schwächeren Monstern. *'Superagilität' - Ghuls besitzen ein hohes Maß an Agilität, dabei war einer in der Lage, sich schnell durch ein Lüftungsschacht zu bewegen und so Kate Milligan und später auch Sam zu packen und zu entführen. *'Standhaftigkeit' - Sie sind auch wesentlich standhafter als ein normaler Mensch, wobei einer mehrere Schüsse auf seinen Torso ertragen konnte und dadurch nur kurzzeitig aufgehalten wurde. Jedoch sind sie weit davon entfernt, unverwundbar zu sein. *'Supersinne' - Ghuls besitzen erweiterte Sinne, wie z.B. einen verbesserten Geschmackssinn, wodurch ein Ghul erkennen konnte, dass Sams Blut anders war, als das anderer Menschen und somit unbewusst das Dämonenblut herausschmecken konnte. Schwächen *'Enthauptung' - Die Enthauptung oder auch bloße Zerstörung des Kopfes ist tödlich für einen Ghul. *'Vamptonit' - Edgar sagte aus, dass dieses von den Leviathanen geschaffene Additiv dazu entwickelt wurde, zusätzlich zu Vampiren, Werwölfen und Formwandlern, auch Ghuls zu töten. *'Extremer Hirnschaden' - Ausreichender Schaden am Kopf, selbst ohne eine Enthauptung, kann einen Ghul ebenfalls töten. Bekannte Ghuls *'Windom Ghul' (vernichtet) *'Adam Milligan' (vernichtet) *'Kate Milligan' (vernichtet) *'Crowleys Ghuls' (vernichtet) *'Dave Mather' (vernichtet) Vorkommen *Staffel 4 **''Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester'' (nur erwähnt) **''Grabräuber'' *Staffel 6 **''Zwei Jäger und ein Baby'' (nur erwähnt) **''Express in die Hölle'' **''...da war’n sie alle weg'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 9 **''Kopfsache'' (nur erwähnt) **''Blutlinien'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 12 **''Das Leben des Asa Fox'' (nur erwähnt) **''Irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 13 **''Thanatologie für Fortgeschrittene'' (nur erwähnt) **''Tombstone'' **''Verlorene Schwestern'' (nur erwähnt) **''Exodus'' (Rückblende) **''Das Ende allen Lebens'' (Rückblende) *Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting (nicht Kanon; nur erwähnt) *Supernatural: Mythmaker (nicht Kanon) Trivia *Entgegen der korrekten Schreibweise "Ghule" für den Plural des Wortes "Ghul", wird in Supernatural der Plural "Ghuls" genannt, was sich wohl an der englischen Schreibweise "Ghouls" orientiert. *In der Popkultur wird das Wort "Ghul" häufig für eine untote Kreatur verwendet, die sich am Fleisch frisch begrabener Leichen ergötzt. In Supernatural sind Ghule allerdings keine Untoten, sondern eine eigene Art von Monstern. *Die eigentlichen Ghuls in der islamischen Überlieferung sind nicht immer tot, sondern häufig einfach dämonische Gestalten in Form von Dschinns oder Dämonen, von denen angenommen wird, dass sie von Iblis gezeugt wurden. Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 13